Jealous Rage
by Mrs.Dr.Drake-Ramore
Summary: Hermione is head girl and Draco is head boy...A new girl comes to school and starts to make hermione and draco's lives living hell! CHAPT 5 is finally up! srry guys, i'm really busy right now so i'll update when i can!
1. Head Girl and Head Boy

Jealous Rage  
  
~~~Chapter 1: Head boy and Head Girl~~~  
  
She was turning heads as she walked onto platform 9¾. She looked completely different. She was wearing a black mini skirt, black knee boots, a black tank top and a white see through button up blouse over top. Her hair wasn't brown and bushy anymore. It was blonde with red streaks and it was strait. She was also wearing makeup.  
  
She was in her seventh year and she was head girl. She still didn't know who was head boy.  
  
She walked into the head boy and head girl compartment and Malfoy was sitting in it.  
  
"Ah shit not you!" were the first words out of her mouth. He looked up and said, "You!" "I can't believe this," she complained. "Listen Granger, I don't like this anymore then you do," he replied.  
  
Hermione looked at him, and to her surprise he was extremely hot. He was wearing ordinary blue jeans and a skin tight black shirt. Surprisingly his hair wasn't jelled back and he was also wearing skateboarding shoes.  
  
She didn't notice he was staring at her breasts. She was too busy looking at his muscles that he somehow got from quidditch.  
  
"Holy shit she's hot!" he thought to him self. "He is so hot right now," she thought. "Oh my fuckin' god! I have the hots for Malfoy!"  
  
He smirked. "What?" she asked irritably. "Nothing," he replied. He was still smirking.  
  
They sat in silence all the way to school.  
  
~~*~~  
  
After dinner Hermione and Draco made their way to their dorm.  
  
The room was beautiful. There were two beds. One was red and gold with the Gryffindor lion on it, the other one was silver and green with the Slytherin snake on it. There was a fire place in the common room with a warm fire blazing in it. There were two very tall wardrobes next to the beds and a huge trunk at the foot of each bed.  
  
Crookshanks was curled up on an empty chair by the fire.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Lunch the next day was very boring.  
  
"Hey Mione," Harry said after kissing Hermione. "Hey," she replied.  
  
She was completely pissed. She had to share a dorm with Malfoy, guys were always staring at her ass and she forgot her good shampoo.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was probably about 3:00 am and Hermione was lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm crazy, I have a boyfriend," she thought to herself. She rolled over so that she was facing Malfoy's bed.  
  
She got up quietly and started walking around the big room.  
  
She was wearing a red tank top and white pants as pajamas.  
  
"But mom," she heard from behind her. She turned around. Malfoy was talking in his sleep. "I wanna ride the pink unicorn." She heard him say.  
  
She stuffed her face in her pillow and started laughing hysterically.  
  
She stretched and went back to sleep.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Malfoy's bed was empty when she woke up. She sat up and looked at the clock. It said 10:00.  
  
"Ah fuck, I'm late," she yelled to herself.  
  
She got dressed and ran to professor Mcgonagall's class room.  
  
"Sorry I'm late professor, I lost track of time," she apologized.  
  
McGonagall only let her off because it was the first day back at school.  
  
Hermione took her place next to Harry.  
  
"What the fuck happened, Hermione? You've never been late before," Harry asked her, after frenching her for about 30 seconds. "I didn't sleep much last night, that's all," she replied. At 5:00 Hermione went back to her dorm. Malfoy was sitting at one of the tables doing homework.  
  
"You know you could've woken me up, you bastered," she yelled in his face. "And why the hell would I want to do that?" he replied, raising one eyebrow. "Because I don't like pink unicorns!," she said and walked away leaving Malfoy staring with a puzzled look on his face. 


	2. Unwanted Pranks

~~~Chapter 2: Unwanted Pranks~~~  
  
Hermione was starting to "like" Malfoy even more. He was so hot, but he was an ass hole.  
  
The other day she found her homework in the toilet, and another day she saw him dancing on the Slytherin table waving her underwear around.  
  
She wanted to get him back, hard.  
  
She made a picture of Malfoy on a pink unicorn and copied it. She put up the unicorn poster all over the school.  
  
Malfoy was the laughing stock of the whole school.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Malfoy came bursting into the dorm; Hermione was sitting on her bed reading a muggle magazine.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" he yelled in her face after throwing one of the posters at her head. She looked up and said, "Well, what the fuck were you doing with my underwear?" She smirked and went back to her reading.  
  
"You are so dead," he said and walked away.  
  
She wasn't afraid. She knew he couldn't do any thing really bad. She knew a few muggle tricks she could do.  
  
At about 2:00 am she got up and got a bowl of warm water. She put Malfoy's hand in the bowl and went back to bed.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
Hermione jolted awake. She sat up. Malfoy threw a pillow at her face.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" he yelled in her face.  
  
She started to laugh. She had never seen Malfoy so mad before. His face looked like a big red balloon.  
  
"Did little Draco have a nightmare," she said in a taunting voice.  
  
There was a huge wet spot on Malfoy's bed.  
  
Hermione continued to laugh. "Hum.I guess it worked," she said trying to bug him.  
  
"What worked?" he asked. "Oh nothing, just a muggle prank I know," she replied  
  
"Oh my god!" he said in his head. "She used a muggle prank on me, and it worked.  
  
"This means war! You fucking bitch!" he yelled at her.  
  
Hermione smirked and left the room.  
  
He knew he had to get her back, but how? How is he going to pull a prank on the smartest and hottest girl in the school?  
  
It was 3:00 am and Draco had the best idea for a prank. He ran to the kitchens and got as much sticky food he could carry.  
  
He got back to the dorm and poured it on all of her clothes and then in her hair.  
  
As soon as she woke up she'd be in for a surprise.  
  
~~*~~  
  
A loud scream woke Draco at about 10:00 Saturday morning. He sat up and watched Hermione freak out because her hair was disgusting and smelly.  
  
She slapped Malfoy across the face. "YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS HOLE!" she screamed at him. She had goop in her hair and her pajamas were soaking wet.  
  
"I swear you are going to die!" she yelled at him.  
  
"What I was just having a little fun," Malfoy said tauntingly. He smirked.  
  
She had about 12 showers but still smelled like whatever the sticky stuff was.  
  
"Holy shit, Hermione you stink," Ron exclaimed when Hermione took a seat next to him at lunch. "I hate Malfoy!" she said through gritted teeth. "Don't we all," Harry replied. "What did he do?" Ron asked her. "He put something gross in my hair and on my clothes and covered my bed with snakes and spiders," she replied in a whimpery voice.  
  
"Hey Granger!" Malfoy yelled across the hall. "You forgot this!" He threw a thong at her face.  
  
The whole school burst out laughing except the Gryffindor team.  
  
Hermione ran straight to her dorm and grabbed a pair of Malfoy's boxers (the most girly ones she could find) and ran to the empty great hall. She took out her wand and levitated Malfoy's boxers so everyone could see them. She took out a piece of parchment and scribbled "Malfoy's Boxers" and stuck it to the boxers.  
  
Malfoy came into the great hall and screamed.  
  
Everyone came out at that exact moment.  
  
Hermione took out her wand and whispered a spell that pantsed Malfoy.  
  
The whole school started laughing and pointing at Malfoy. Even the teachers were laughing.  
  
Malfoy was standing in the middle of the great hall without any pants on.  
  
Malfoy had to get her back again. He ran to his dorm and used a spell to change the water in her shower blue.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione got into the shower in the morning and Malfoy heard her scream.  
  
She came out of the bathroom completely blue.  
  
"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled while making an attempt to attack him.  
  
He started to laugh. She was loosing her towel.  
  
"Ok, fine! I am going to kill you when I get some clothes on!" she said to him and walked into the bathroom.  
  
She walked into the bathroom, grabbed Malfoy's shampoo and put some semi- permanent pink hair die in it. She knew that the next time he washed his hair he would be the funniest looking person in the school other then her.  
  
She changed the water back to normal and took another shower. After about 5 showers she was still a tiny bit blue.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The whole school was laughing at the fact that she was blue. She was so embarrassed.  
  
She told all her friends what had happened, they understood what had happened and didn't think that it was very funny anymore. Anyone who was making fun of her would walk away with a black eye, if Ron could help it.  
  
"Draco has a shower every two days so," Hermione muttered to herself. She was sitting by the fire in her dorm.  
  
Malfoy came through the portrait hole. He stared at her and smirked.  
  
"What?" she asked him. "You're still blue!" he replied. "Oh, hahaha very funny Malfoy. Let's all laugh at Granger cuz she's blue. You are such an idot," she said to him.  
  
He turned around and headed to the bathroom. Hermione was smirking as he walked off. She knew that he wouldn't know about his hair until he got out of the shower and looked in the mirror.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she heard from the bathroom. "Yes!" she said congratulating herself.  
  
Malfoy came running down the stairs with only a housecoat on and, his hair was hot-pink.  
  
He just stood there, his face red. He was obviously mad.  
  
Hermione stopped smirking. Her eyes were wide open.  
  
He looked as if he was going to kill her. He took a deep breath and calmed down. Hermione calmed down too.  
  
"You are looking for trouble aren't you?" he told her. She smirked again and replied, "Maybe." "How about we just try to get along?" he suggested. "Ok!" Hermione agreed.  
  
"Maybe he's serious," she thought.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione got up the next morning to find that all her robes were now puke yellow. "Oh my god!" she muttered to herself.  
  
Luckily Malfoy was still sleeping. So Hermione grabbed his pants from his uniform and shrank them about 3 sizes. She changed her uniform back to black and ran over to Malfoy's bed.  
  
"Wake up!" she yelled in his ear.  
  
He jerked awake. Hermione giggled.  
  
"Got ya!" she said and left the dorm.  
  
Malfoy was wondering why her robes weren't the puke yellow he had changed them to.  
  
He grabbed his pants and put them on. They felt different for some reason.  
  
He walked out of the portrait hole and into the great hall for dinner. Everyone started to laugh at him. He was very confused.  
  
"Uh.Draco!" Pansy said to him. "Ya?" he asked. "Did you have a grow-spirt over night?" she asked him.  
  
He looked down at his pants and screamed. Everyone started to laugh.  
  
They were so small they looked like capri pants. Draco ran back to his dorm and changed his pants. He made sure they fit properly before he left the room.  
  
~~*~~  
  
In transfiguration, Draco took out a stink bomb and threw it under Hermione's chair. The class room exploded with a totally disgusting stink.  
  
It smelled so bad the room had to be evacuated.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Why exactly did you do that?" Hermione asked Draco when she got back to her dorm. "Why did you shrink my pants?" he replied.  
  
"This seriously has to stop!" Hermione said. "Can we trust each other?" Hermione asked. "I don't think so!" Draco replied with a smile.  
  
Hermione giggled. Draco started laughing hysterically. Hermione did too. They laughed for at least an hour.  
  
~~*~~  
  
'Dear Draco,' Hermione wrote. 'I need you, I am craving you I love you! I want the feeling of your body pressed against min. Meet me in the great hall at 10:00 tonight. Myrtle.  
  
Hermione giggled at the "love note" for Snape. She sat on her bed while Draco was in the shower. She got up and crept slowly and quietly into the bathroom making sure that Draco didn't see her. She walked over to the toilet and flushed it.  
  
"AHHH! SHIT!" Draco screamed. "You left the door open," Hermione said between hysterical giggles. Draco stuck his face out the. The water was now so hot that his face was red. "Sorry, it was tempting," Hermione said still giggling. She left the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Hermione went back to her bed where the note lay face down. She went up to the owllery tied the note to the leg of one of the school owls and sent it out to give the note.  
  
~~*~~  
  
'Dear Hermione,' Draco wrote. 'I know you want me and you know I need you. I love the way you walk and the way you talk. The way you roll your hips drives me crazy. I love you. Meet me in the entrance hall tonight at 10:00. Severus.  
  
"I am a genius," Draco thought to himself with a smirk. Draco ran up to the owllery tied the note to the leg of one of the school owls and sent it out to give the note.  
  
~~*~~  
  
After diner Hermione went into her room to find a note sitting on her bed. "What the hell?" she asked herself. She was very puzzled. She picked it up and read it.  
  
It read, 'Dear Hermione. I know you want me and you know I need you. I love the way you walk and the way you talk. The way you roll your hips drives me crazy. I love you. Meet me in the entrance hall tonight at 10:00.  
  
"Oh my god," Hermione exclaimed. "What the fuck is this?" she asked herself. She had no idea what this was. Was it a joke? Or was it real? Should she go? Her head was spinning.  
  
"This is some kind of sick joke," she said to herself.  
  
Go.don't go.go.don't go! These words were going through her head. What would she do? Go, find out it was a joke and be completely humiliated.or.not go and maybe have some 'fun'.  
  
"Ok.I'll go.ah shit I can't," she thought out loud. "Ok I'm going! That's final!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco was sitting in the common room reading when an owl came flew in through the window and dropped a note on his lap.  
  
"What the." he couldn't finish his sentence. He was too busy reading the note.  
  
'Dear Draco, I need you, I am craving you I love you! I want the feeling of your body pressed against min. Meet me in the great hall at 10:00 tonight.  
  
'This is a joke. No one wants to see me tonight, do they?'  
  
He read the note over and over. Each time he read it, he felt more like someone wanted him. Besides he hadn't fucked someone for a while.  
  
"OK, mystery person.I'll go!" he said out loud.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was 9:55. Hermione was freaking out. She wanted to go but at the exact same time she didn't.  
  
'Too late now. You're already on your way. I'm such an idot.' She thought.  
  
~~*~~  
  
'Come on, you can do this.' Draco thought. He was walking down the hallway to the entrance hall.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione turned the corner to the entrance hall. Malfoy was standing in the middle of the hall.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. Her mouth was wide open. She ran back around the corner.  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck.it can't be him," she complained. "No wonder he wasn't in the common room!"  
Teaser: Give me more I need more! Please! 


	3. Just a Dream

Sorry but this chapter is kind of short!  
  
~~~Chapter 3: Just a Dream~~~  
  
Hermione stared in amazement.not good amazement.  
  
"Why, why, why did it have to be him!?" she complained to herself.  
  
She looked around the corner.  
  
Malfoy was fixing his hair with a mini mirror.  
  
She had to admit he was kind of hot. Kind of hot?!  
  
"What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" she said urgently out loud.  
  
She waited about five minuets watching him.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"This is ridiculous. They stood me up," Draco thought. "Okay five more minuets! Oh what the hell I'll just leave!" he left.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Thank God," Hermione whispered. She ran back to her dorm as fast as she could.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Hermione sat up in her bed screaming. She ran to her mirror and just stood there looking at herself.  
  
"Oh thank god!" she whispered.  
  
"What the hell!" Draco sat up. "What is the matter with you? You're going to wake up the whole fuckin' school"  
  
"None of your fuckin' business you jack ass! Now just go to sleep!" Hermione said to him.  
  
"Why were you screaming? Screaming in the middle of the night is very annoying!" Draco asked.  
  
"I said shut up and go to sleep!" Hermione yelled before getting back into bed and falling asleep.  
  
Don't worry I'm going to tell you why she screamed!  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Lavender, Parvati.get over here now!" Hermione yelled as she was running into the great hall.  
  
"Give me more I need more! Please! I'm hungry, pass the cakes. What happened?" Parvati asked while stuffing her face. "Mione you are really freaking me out!" Lavender added.  
  
"I had the worst dream possible!" Hermione replied. "Worst then the one when you had braces and green teeth?" Parvati asked. "Much worse!" Hermione replied. "Okay here's what happened."  
  
Hermione started her story. See I told you I would tell you! "It started like this. I was walking down the hall when people started laughing at me." "Why?" Lavender interrupted. "Shut up I'm getting to that part. Anyway, they were all laughing at me so I went to a mirror to find out why. Well it turns out that I wasn't looking at me." "What do you mean?" Parvati asked. "It means," Hermione continued. "That I was ugly." "That's terrible!" both girls yelled at once. "You ugly, that's impossible!" Harry added. "You are too beautiful!" "Harry you are so sweet, I wish Ron would do that," Parvati said. Hermione was smiling. Harry bent down and kissed Hermione. "Thank you Harry," Hermione said. "Now can please leave?" "Why?" Harry asked. "Because we are having a girl chat," Lavender replied. "Okay I'll leave. I'll see you later sweetie!" Harry said before kissing Hermione and leaving. "Anyway, I know! It was awful, do you want to know what I looked like?" Hermione asked. I love this part! "Okay," Lavender replied. "Lavender don't be rude! Of course we want to know," Parvati said. "Ok fine you didn't have to be so excited. I was flat, my hair was green and hadn't been washed for days no make that months. I was wearing a totally ugly puke green dress with puff sleeves, and the worst part," Hermione said. "What?" the two girls asked at the same time. "I didn't have any makeup on!" Hermione added.  
  
"Oh my god!" Parvati yelled. "Do you think it's a sign?" Lavender asked. "Forgive me I didn't mean it!" Lavender got down on her knees as if she was preying. "Mean what?" Hermione asked. "Everything!" Lavender added. 


	4. The New Girl

~~~Chapter 4: The new girl~~~  
  
"Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated," Hermione was singing at the top of her lungs. "Life's like this you and you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it!"  
  
Hermione was singing and dancing in her underwear and a halter top.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco yelled. "Turn off that stupid music.and what are you wearing?"  
  
Hermione screamed. "You don't have to be so intrusive! You stupid bastered," she yelled.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, this is Mrs. Peterson. You are to show her around the school. She has been sorted into Slytherin. She is from Salem's Academy. You are to report back to me once you have finished." Professor Snape said before turning around and walking off.  
  
Draco looked behind Professor Snape to see a slutty girl. She was wearing a pink tube top, a black mini skirt, high black knee boots like Hermione's and she had long curly blonde hair. She had a pink lollipop in her mouth and was sucking on it as she was trying to turn Draco on.  
  
"Hi.I'm Miranda, nice to meet you. What did you say your name was? Oh and by the way, I want you," Miranda flirted.  
  
"Uh.welcome to Hogwarts," Draco said disgusted. "So where did you say you were from."  
  
"Oh, I'm an American," she said with a huge grin on her face. "Oh ya I forgot to tell you, did you know that guys with accents turn me on,"  
  
"Uh.to your right we have the great hall where we eat," Draco said, scared.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco came bursting into the dorm.  
  
"I need your help.Groas, could you two do that some where else?"  
  
Hermione and Harry were making out.  
  
"Screw you." Hermione said with her tongue in Harry's mouth. "This is my dorm too. Plus you're a dick. Now fuck off."  
  
"Have you met the new girl?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, is she hot?" Harry asked stupidly.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione threw a pillow at his face.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said. "Draco what do you need help with?"  
  
"The new girl is totally hitting on me," Draco replied.  
  
Hermione laughed. "So isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"  
  
"She's sluttier than you," Draco said.  
  
"Yuck," Harry blurted out.  
  
"Oh I see," Hermione said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Heads turned as Miranda walked into the great hall. She took a seat next to Draco. She was wearing the Hogwarts uniform but it looked as if she had tried to copy Hermione. The only difference was that she made her top into a tube top (Hermione's was a tank top).  
  
"So sweetie pie how ya doin' today?" Miranda asked as if Draco was her boyfriend.  
  
"I'm not your sweetie pie," Draco said annoyed.  
  
"Oh come on were going to end up together anyway," Miranda said smirking.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh didn't your parents tell you? We have an arranged marriage silly. We have for the past, oh, seven years," Miranda told him.  
  
Draco was horror struck.  
  
"You mean you had no idea? Your parents sent me a picture of you every year. You're just getting hotter by the minuet," Miranda said.  
  
"But your parents went to school in America didn't they? I mean, my parents aren't going to let me marry a muggle born or a half muggle for that matter," Draco complained.  
  
"What are you talking about silly, I am pure blood. Why else would your parents let us get married?" Miranda asked.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Hello hottie. Aren't you the eatable little wizard," Miranda said while walking towards Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Hi you must be the new girl Miranda is it?" Hermione asked. "I'm Hermione. Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh so you're that goody goody Draco keeps talking about. Nice to meet you," Miranda said rudely.  
  
Hermione looked disgusted.  
  
"Um Draco never talks about Hermione," Harry interrupted.  
  
"Oh well. So you are seeing anyone, gorgeous?" Miranda flirted.  
  
"Ya, he's seeing someone, me," Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Oh sorry. I have to go to class. Bye." Miranda said.  
  
"Classes end at 7:30 its 9:00 dumb ass," Hermione said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Draco muttered to himself as he walked to his dorm.  
  
"What's up with you?" Hermione asked tauntingly.  
  
"Draco there is something seriously wrong with you. What's up?" Harry asked his friend.  
  
"The new girl is what's up with me. It turns out that we've had an arranged marriage, for seven years," Draco said before falling face first onto his bed. 


	5. Sneaky Little Lies

~~~Chapter 5: Sneaky Little Lies~~~  
  
"You're listening to the new girl? Hello? She's a whore," Harry assured him.  
  
"Good point," Draco said.  
  
"She'd probably do anything to get you into bed!" Hermione exclaimed. "I mean look at you!"  
  
"Uh Hermione are you feeling okay?" Harry asked. "I thought that you hated Draco?"  
  
"I know, I do. It's just he's changed a lot over the summer, that's all!" she said quickly.  
  
Draco snorted.  
  
"Shut up jack ass!" Hermione yelled at him.  
  
"You shut up," Draco complained.  
  
"No! You shut up!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"No! You shut up!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"How about both of you shut up! That might work." Harry stood up.  
  
"I will if he does!" Hermione said.  
  
"I will if she does!" Draco agreed.  
  
"Fine!" Hermione agreed.  
  
"Fine!" Draco said.  
  
The door opened to the room and Miranda walked in.  
  
"Personally I think that Draco won the little fight between the two of you. Shut up Granger!" she said.  
  
"What are you doing in here? This is my room, and his. Get out." Hermione yelled.  
  
"It's really cozy in here, I like it. You're just missing one thing." Miranda said.  
  
"And what would that be?" Draco asked.  
  
"Me of course!" Miranda squealed.  
  
"Is it true that you two have an arranged marriage?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hello of course not!" Miranda answered.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Draco yelled.  
  
"What? You are incredibly hot. I was just having a bit of fun!" she told him. She walked towards Harry. "My, oh, my, and who might this be?" she said before kissing him on the neck. Harry walked away. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I have a girlfriend!" He replied.  
  
"She'll never find out!" Miranda said, trying to seduce Harry.  
  
"Of course she will." Hermione interrupted.  
  
"And how would you know that granger?" she asked.  
  
"Because his girlfriend is standing right in front of you!" Hermione said.  
  
"What is she under an invisibility clock or something?" Miranda asked.  
  
Draco burst out laughing. Harry started to laugh too.  
  
"I'm his girlfriend!" Hermione told her.  
  
"Oh. How is that possible," Miranda said tauntingly.  
  
"Do you have a death wish? Miranda?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"I'll be going now. Bye" Miranda said and left the room.  
  
"You two have no idea how much I want to kill her." Hermione said.  
  
"Ya we do," Draco said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Draco rolled over in his sleep and felt something next to him. He felt what it was.  
  
"That feels nice," the thing said.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and screamed in horror.  
  
Miranda was lying in his bed staring up at him.  
  
Draco fell off the side of the bed yelling.  
  
"What's all the noise about!" Hermione yelled.  
  
She saw Miranda in Draco's bed and screamed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Draco yelled.  
  
"What? You mean you don't want me here?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Of course I don't!" Draco yelled. "Get out, get out, get out!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay you don't have to be so bossy!" she said just before leaving.  
  
"Harry, I know you're there." Draco said to the lump in Hermione's bed.  
  
There was a thud. Then Harry's head appeared from at the opposite side of the bed. Harry smiled.  
  
"Ow." Harry said.  
  
Draco snorted.  
  
"And what was Mrs. Whore doing in your bed?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She snuck in!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Okay that's it!" Hermione exclaimed. "We're changing the password." 


End file.
